


Aurora

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober 2019! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: “Can you take a bit of pain?” Changkyun had asked once, all those months ago, lying belly down between Jooheon’s naked legs.“Yeah, I guess so.” Jooheon had said, a little hesitantly, but he trusted Changkyun.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3- Biting

“Can you take a bit of pain?” Changkyun had asked once, all those months ago, lying belly down between Jooheon’s naked legs.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Jooheon had said, a little hesitantly, but he trusted Changkyun.

“Stop me if it gets too much.” Changkyun had planted a kiss on the inside of his thighs, calming him down right before burying his teeth into the flesh.

And it hurt, every bite more than the previous one, but Jooheon didn’t stop him, he let Changkyun break his skin again and again, his cock hard between his legs and his hand in Changkyun’s hair.

It didn’t take long to become a habit.

Between schedules and in high class hotels, in conference rooms and in their narrow dorm beds, they were never really that picky with the locations they would get it on. They weren’t too loud or took too long either, always surrounded by people, having somewhere to go, but Changkyun was persistent with his biting business nonetheless.

At first it wasn’t much, a playful bite here and there, only a bit more that he did with Hyunwoo or Minhyuk, a soft one on Jooheon’s skin between kisses, a teasing one when they were playing around and trying to get each other off.

It escalated, both because Changkyun wanted to and because Jooheon let him. Play-biting got rough, it became teeth drawing droplets of blood and leaving bruises for days on their trail. And some nights Changkyun didn’t do much more than this alone, kissed and mouthed and bit and then licked the inside of Jooheon’s thighs soothingly, his favorite place to have his head buried in.

They knew they had to be careful, wearing exposing clothes, even changing outfits in front of their other groupmates every now and then. Their secret could so easily get out when at some days every piece of Jooheon’s soft skin that was covered by clothes was adored with bitemarks.

Changkyun always seemed too concentrated on his work, admiring it for long afterwards, kissing the marks he left on Jooheon’s body, asking him if it hurt, almost moaning when Jooheon answered with a “yeah, a little” and a grin.

And honestly, Jooheon never thought he would be into something like this, but the way Changkyun handled him, looked at him, his every little move and his tongue working along with his teeth turned Jooheon on so easily, like he was getting conditioned to it.

At times he thought it wasn’t even an exclusively sexual thing. But then again, Changkyun had a talent for making non-sexual things sexual, so he could probably do the reverse as well. Jooheon felt it was more than rough sex, it was possessiveness, it was Changkyun marking him as his own.

He could see it in the way Changkyun looked at the marks, traced them with his fingers, at the way he would rub his cock between the blooming bruises and come on Jooheon’s thighs harder than when he was inside him. And there was a certain degree of pride coming with the feeling of somehow being owned. Because Changkyun could have chosen someone else, anyone, really, but he spent his nights pushing Jooheon up the walls and making him cry from pleasure.

Sometimes Jooheon would stand in front of the mirror and look at himself, at the back of his legs, his shoulders, his sides, his stomach, Changkyun’s teeth creating clear small circles. He would touch himself all over the bitemarks, recalling Changkyun’s weight on top of him, his smirk, his eyes, his deep voice. It wouldn’t take long to come all over himself like this, clean up and call Changkyun, eager for more.

At some point it had stopped hurting long ago and Jooheon could take more, was asking for more, for Changkyun’s fingers around his neck, for Changkyun’s hands slapping his skin with his heavy rings still on, for his hands tied up above his head and Changkyun letting him come untouched. He knew the others were starting to figure out that something was going on, but he was hooked to the felling, couldn’t stop and neither did Changkyun.

They became rougher and at the same time more careful, sneaking out at someone’s studio when they had a bit of extra time and experimenting for hours, with toys or with their bare bodies. Jooheon never thought he could do that much just with the right touch.

Before Changkyun it was cute dates and mediocre sex, mostly. Some one night stands, some nice orgasms, some great jerking off sessions. But Changkyun cared for more than just a good orgasm, he cared for all the way leading to it, he wanted to have Jooheon a shaking and moaning mess before he even thought about coming.

“Let me hear you, Honey” he would say in a low growl, turning Jooheon’s head to look at him, “such a good boy.” He would pet his stomach, thrusting slowly into him, mouthing on his back, “can you come like this? Will you come for me?” Hands on Jooheon’s nipples and cock hitting his prostate and Jooheon didn’t really need much more to let himself go.

At this point he thought that even Changkyun’s voice alone could make him come into his pants, along with all the other little things, like the bruises he could spot on his chest if his blouse was a little loose, the stabbing pain from the back of his thighs every time he sat down the morning after spending the night with Changkyun.

He was affected by Changkyun too much and was unapologetic about it. But it took him too long to realize he had the same effect on Changkyun too, he had a lot of power. That’s when a little idea started coming to mind every time they fucked.

“Can I bite you too?” He asks, kneeling on the floor, Changkyun on the wall in front of him with his pants undone.

They share a look before Changkyun smirks, his cock throbbing in Jooheon’s palm. Jooheon stops jerking him off and the whole dorm hears Changkyun coming from Jooheon’s teeth on his soft skin as Jooheon grips his hips and pins him on the bathroom wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora: A colorful light display around the Arctic and Antarctic.


End file.
